TRUE LOVE
by La venus Negra
Summary: Es curioso como a veces el destino nos hace vivir capítulos de nuestra vida en los cuales creemos en que lo que estamos viviendo es eterno definitivo. HHr ¿Por que? porque no puede ser mejor de otra manera.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Es curioso como a veces el destino nos hace vivir capítulos de nuestra vida en los cuales _creemos _en que lo que estamos viviendo es eterno definitivo, y entonces nos preguntamos ¿Qué habrá mas adelante? Y llegamos a la conclusión de que probablemente nada de lo que tenemos y estamos viviendo llegue a cambiar porque simple y sencillamente nos gusta. Pero ¿Por qué no pensamos en que quizás lo que nos espera es mejor que lo que tenemos? Fácil. No tenemos el valor para afrontarlo si en algún dado caso no nos gusta lo que nos aguarda.

Es aquí donde nos equivocamos porque nada es eterno; nada dura para siempre, ¿Y la felicidad? ¿El amor? ¿La amistad? ¿El odio? Eso es eterno… ¿O no lo es? La respuesta solo la sabremos viviendo al máximo cada momento, porque _todo _puede cambiar.

Todo.

Incluso los sentimientos, aunque _creamos _que lo que tenemos en frente; lo que estamos viviendo o lo que tenemos a veces no es mas que una burla del destino. Al llegar a este punto es donde el ser humano puede aprender de sus errores y tratar de no cometerlos de de nuevo.

Nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, incluso si eres Harry Potter o porque no Hermione Granger.

Y es que Harry Potter no pudo ver que ese sentimiento que el pensó _era _amor no fue mas que una burla del destino porque el amor es algo _mas _que lo "superficial", es algo tan puro y poderoso que no se encuentra de la noche a la mañana, es tan hermoso que no se confunde con la belleza, es tan intenso que enciende la pasión entre dos corazones los cuales su latir lleva la misma melodía y el mismo compás. El amor lo supera todo, pero sobre todo…

El amor es reciproco.

Y curiosamente la que le demostraría todas estas cosas y muchas mas, es la chica que lo conoce como _ninguna _otra, la que sin darse cuenta, le ha enseñado a amar y ser amado porque el amor así es: _intenso como la lluvia y ardiente como el fuego. _Así que no es de extrañarse que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger hayan sido hechos el uno para la otra.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **bueno, aquí estoy con esta… digamos introducción a lo que será esta historia. Antes que nada (bueno, no tan antes) déjenme decirles que soy 100 H/Hr (loca, psicópata, descerebrada, etc.) En fin, lo que quieran, pero soy feliz de serlo porque se que no es _platónico_, es amor y lastima que no todos quieran aceptarlo (y en algunos casos no quieran verlo).

Me despido no sin antes pedirte por favor que dejes un review, aunque sea para criticar mi falta de creatividad XD!


	2. Chapter 2 YA NADA ES IGUAL

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a: **Hermian vampiress, Consu, pottergirl2491, nayru-san, ani, hermionedepottergranger, aLbItA, elma, Wordenwood y a Sonia Granger Potter. **Muchas gracias, ustedes me han dado los ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

**Declaimer: **Ningún nombre, ni lugar, ni nada por el estilo me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora J. K. Rowling y la WB, yo solo escribo porque necesito sacar todo lo que hay en mi (H/Hr) y lo hago sin ninguna idea de sacar lucro XD! ¿No se fijaron que falto algo en el epilogo? ¡¡¡Si, se me olvido agregar el Declaimer! ¡¡¡Honestamente, a veces me paso XD! ¬¬

**Aviso: **Este fic contiene spoilers del sexto libro, a si que si no has leído el HBP y no quieres saber nada hasta que lo leas, te recomiendo que no leas esta historia. Recuerda: **_sobre aviso no hay engaño._**

**YA NADA ES IGUAL.**

El imponente castillo de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, el cual por durante de mas de mil años había sido el hogar de ciento de miles de estudiantes, había sido también por mas de mil años sin lugar a dudas el lugar mas seguro en todo el mundo mágico. Sus fundadores Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin _lo habían construido juntos, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquella era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, los magos y las brujas. (CS Pág. 133)._

Los cuatro magos y brujas lo habían hecho de manera que no fuera encontrado y Rowena (La más inteligente) había creado hechizos para que nadie se apareciera y desapareciera dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. El castillo fue dividido en tres partes: El castillo, los terrenos y el lago. Entre los cuatro fundadores hechizaron al castillo y sus alrededores para crear un lugar seguro, tanto para sus alumnos como los educadores.

La armonía, la paz y la tranquilidad son sinónimos entre si y son circunstancias que son difíciles de mantener, por cuanto no es de extrañarse de que surgieran conflictos entre los fundadores, debido a que _Slytherin deseaba ser mas selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Griffindor y Slytherin abandono el colegio. (CS Pág. 133)._

Nadie supo que fue de Slytherin, y nadie se imagino que con la cámara que dejo escondida y con el monstruo que albergaba esta; le estaba dejando una poderosa arma a su heredero el cual amenazaría con destruir todo lo que los fundadores habían creado.

Y lo peor: luego de la partida de Slytherin, la poderosa alianza entre las casas termino, dejando solamente el recuerdo de lo que fue un día.

Pasaron siglos en que el odio de los valientes Griffindors y los astutos Slytherins prevaleció; en que la enemistad entre los inteligentes Ravenclaws y los perseverantes Hufflepuffs se mantuvo y, en que la ubicación de la cámara y el monstruo que dejo Slytherin a su heredero se mantuvo en un misterio piando a ser no mas que una leyenda.

Pero sucedió lo inevitable. El heredero llego a Hogwarts y no tardo en saber como llegar a la cámara. Libero al monstruo, y este causo la muerte de una estudiante, pero gracias a Tom Riddle (Un estudiante) el culpable fue encontrado y expulsado de Hogwarts. No se supo nada más de la cámara y Riddle obtuvo un Premio especial por su hazaña.

Es curioso que el que descubrió quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de la chica, era el que en realidad había abierto la cámara y liberado al monstruo…Si, Tom Riddle era el heredero de Slytherin y el mismo que haría temblar hasta al mago mas valiente con solo pronunciar su nombre porque Tom Riddle seria nada mas y nada menos _Lord Voldemort, el innombrable._

Fueron tiempos difíciles durante el cual Voldemort reino y hizo toda clase de maldad junto con sus servidores, los _mortifagos_…Hasta que llego el día que todos recordarían, el día que Lord Voldemort fue vencido por un niño de apenas un año, cuyo nombre seria sinónimo de respeto y admiración y ese nombre es _Harry Potter_.

Pasaron los años y Harry alcanzo la edad para ir a Hogwarts, ahí conoció a los que serian sus fieles amigos: _Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. _Juntos enfrentaron toda clase de peligros porque desde el primer año que estuvieron en Hogwarts, Voldemort comenzó a amenazar con su regreso y al final del cuarto año para el trío, sucedió lo inevitable: Lord Voldemort volvió a la vida.

En su quinto y sexto año estuvieron expuestos a la muerte, solo que al finalizar su sexto año ocurrió una desgracia tanto para el Colegio como para la comunidad mágica…Albus Dumbledore fue desarmado por Draco Malfoy y acecinado por Severus Snape.

Sin Dumbledore Hogwarts ya no seria seguro porque el había sido al único mago que Voldemort había temido razón por la cual el colegio cerraría de no ser porque…

Tomo sus gafas cuadradas mientras a través de la ventana de su despacho veía a las lechuzas del colegio volar, cada una con un conocido sobre en sus patas…

**Flash Back…**

_El ambiente era desolado y se respiraba una atmósfera de tristeza y resignación, sin mencionar que el calor de la noche comenzaba a sentirse intensamente. Desde afuera se veía el castillo vació y sin habitantes, tal como lucia siempre que los alumnos abandonaban el colegio por motivo del fin del año escolar._

_Sin embargo, lo que los alumnos no sabían es que, durante todo este tiempo los maestros podían permanecer dentro del colegio, como en el caso de la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Trelawney, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick que se encontraban en una de las salas del castillo, envueltos en una pequeña discusión_…

…_¿Entonces no pensáis en esa posibilidad?_

_El pequeño hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que la mujer de aspecto severo profirió un bufido de exasperación ignorando por completo la muy absurda idea de la mujer - No Sibyll, ya te hemos dicho mas de mil veces que el castillo fue hecho de manera que no sea modificado con ningún otro hechizo, excepto en algunos casos tales como…_

_-Pero entonces –la mujer la miro a los ojos –Los hados me han hecho llegar visiones en las que estamos de nuevo, en otro año, impartiendo conocimientos ¿Eso no cuenta para ti Minerva?_

_Antes de que ella le respondiera, Flitwick lo hizo recordando algo muy importante que había olvidado._

_-¿Se saben de memoria la Historia de Hogwarts?_

_-Lo he leído, pero no me lo se de memoria –Respondió McGonagall._

_-Lo leí hace siglos –contesto la profesora Sprout._

_-¿Quién en su sano juicio se sabe de memoria la Historia de Hogwarts? ¡Por Merlín! Tiene más de mil páginas y una letra del tamaño de hormiga…_

_-Hay una persona que ha leído el libro por completo unas diez veces como mínimo –Le respondió con voz chillona el profesor Flitwick._

_-¿Y quien es el loco? –Pregunto intrigada Trelawney._

_-Hermione Granger –Dijo Flitwick con toda admiración mientras Trelawney ponía los ojos en blanco, la profesora McGonagall asentía con mucho orgullo debido a que aquella muchacha en cuestión fuera una Griffindor y la profesora Sprout abría los ojos de par ya que era excelente la aplicación de chica._

–_Ella me dijo hace tiempo de que en el libro hay una parte contradictoria: Según ella, el libro dice que Hogwarts no puede ser modificado con ningún hechizo o encantamiento, pero en otra parte dice que dependiendo del propósito se pueden realizar hechizos para modificar a otros. Me pregunto si había hechizos que pudieran hacer tal cosa y que como serian los efectos. Le dije los pocos que se que pueden lograr hacer ese tipo de modificaciones, quedo satisfecha, pero no tanto al igual que mi curiosidad._

_Hizo una pausa entrecortada y cuando volvió a hablar su vos denotaba un tono de absoluta concentración._

_-Se lo comente al profesor Dumbledore hace unos cuatro meses y el me dio casi la misma respuesta que yo le di a la señorita Granger; aunque en ese momento se comporto muy extraño y me dejo solo en su despacho. Cuando regreso de nuevo me dijo: Hermione Granger es la jovencita más brillante que he conocido._

_Las mujeres guardaron un breve silencio y cuando este fue insoportable, Trelawney lo rompió._

_-No tienen la sensación de que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió algo con la pregunta de Fletwick? ¿Y que tal si…?_

_-Bueno –Esta vez fue Mcgonagall la que hablo con uno de voz que expresaba absoluto desconcierto –Tratándose de Albus…vamos a su despacho._

_Pero antes, si quiera de que emprendieran camino algo los detuvo. Desde alguna parte en el colegio, una melodía se hacia escuchar a tal grado que en cualquier parte de los terrenos se podía escuchar como si fuese desde ahí de donde provenía._

_La profesora McGonagall se asomo por la ventana y lo que vio la dejo muy perpleja: del lago provenia una luz muy fuerte lo que provocaba que sus aguas no se vieran obscuras, al contrario, se veían claras y con un raro resplandor dorado._

_-¿Pero que…? –Logro articular el profesor Flitwick cuando una voz muy conocida para todos ellos había interrumpido tal extraño y mágico espectáculo, lo que ocasiono que las tres mujeres y el pequeño hombrecito se volvieran y sus reacciones fueran nada parecidas, pero con la característica de asombro y desconcierto: la profesora Trelawney cayo desmallada no sin antes proferir un grito que de seguro se escucho en todo Hogwarts, la profesora Sprout se quedo sin habla y con un aspecto que denotaba incredulidad, el profesor Flitwick se quedo con los ojos como platos y la profesora McGonagall retrocedió hacia la ventana debido al asombro de su visión._

_La verdad no era normal porque no todos los días tienes a Albus Dumbledore, en frente y sonriendo y esto no seria algo anormal si no fuera por el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Se escucho un chirrido y la puerta se abrió de par en par lo que ocasiono que la mujer saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por venir Hagrid, necesito hacerte un encargo muy especial.

-Con mucho gusto profesora McGonagall –Le respondió un generoso Hagrid -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Se que has estado escribiendo al joven Potter y también que su lechuza se encuentra en tu cabaña por lo cual te agradecería que le enviaras estas cuatro cartas cuando le envíes su lechuza, las mandaría yo misma, pero una contiene algo muy personal y no quiero que cualquier lechuza se la lleve. Se que esta con los Weasley y con la señorita Granger.

-En seguida –Le contesto Hagrid –Por cierto, creo que es algo muy inteligente que le envíes sus cartas junto con las de Hermione –Y sin mas que decir salio del despecho de McGonagall.

Con una tímida, pero sincera sonrisa la profesora McGonagall se puso a pensar en como se las arreglaría esa brillante jovencita para lograr que Harry Potter regresara a su séptimo y ultimo curso en Hogwarts.

Desde el día que Harry había cumplido doce años y llego por vez primera a la Madriguera, se dio cuenta de que no todas las persona eran malas como los Dursley. Desde ese día la familia Weasley se convirtió para él como las personas que mas apreciaba ya que desde el primer momento le habían brindado todo el cariño que se le había negado luego de la muerte de sus padres. Desde entonces habían ido casi todos los veranos a casa de los Weasley y había compartido con ellos todo tipo de experiencia nunca antes conocidas ni vividas.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la primera vez que había llegado y todo seguía igual que ese entonces. Bueno, no todo. El jardín se había convertido en una especie de lugar encantado debido a todos los adornos que se habían colocado por motivo de la boda entre Bill y Fleur la cual se llevaría a cabo en unas horas.

La noche caía y con ella la oscuridad y el cielo se comenzaban a bañar de puntos luminosos y con el pasar de los minutos se lograba apreciar que en realidad eran estrellas que adornaban la noche y junto con ellas una luna hermosa y brillante que alumbraba el jardín de la Madriguera y hacia ver que todos los adornos puestos con mucho empeño y dedicación habían cobrado vida. Esto se notaba más con las Hadas y con los Duendes que adornaban las columnas en las cuales estaban colgadas las carpas de la recepción.

Mientras que en un lugar apartado por donde se podía apreciar todo, cinco jóvenes veían con orgullo su trabajo, ya que para lograrlo se habían llevado mas de cuatro días de arduo trabajo; aunque eso ya no importaba porque el resultado era a los ojos de cualquiera simple y sencillamente fantástico.

Harry sonrió muy complacido ya que los arreglos más hermosos (exóticos para él) los habían colocado él y Hermione, mientras que las columnas de aspecto medieval las habían colocado entre Fred y George con un poco de ayuda por parte del señor Weasley. Vio como Ron veía con orgullo las carpas que tanto le había costado colocar junto con Luna (o como Ron le decía: Lunática) y Ginny…ella había ayuda a decorar la parte donde estarían el novio y la novia.

En un principio pensó que no lo lograrían, pues Ron solo se la pasaba discutiendo con Hermione y Ginny, intento hacerlo con Luna, pero ella simplemente lo veía como si estuviera observando algo sin sentido y luego lo ignoraba.

Pero no solo tenía pleito con las chicas; también con Fred y George. Desde que había llegado hacia una semana, noto que su pelirrojo amigo no le hablaba a los gemelos y se sorprendió de que cuando pregunto que pasaba, todos (excepto Hermione que tampoco estaba enterada del porque del pleito) cambiaron abruptamente sus expresiones y hicieron como si Harry no hubiese preguntado nada.

No fue si no hasta la siguiente noche mientras se encontraba junto con Hermione y Luna en el jardín y esta ultima se fue dejándolos solos, Hermione le contó que Ginny les había dicho a Luna y a ella que Fred y George habían fracasado en uno de sus experimentos y Ron se había burlado de ellos diciéndoles que eran unos tontos y estos por la frustración y por el enojo de las burlas de Ron echaron en el pijama un pus en forma de polvo y que cuando Ron se puso el pijama y se durmió había despertado con ulceras y granos en lugares innombrables. La señora Weasley lo llevo a San Mungo y les dio una reprimenda a los gemelos como nunca antes se había visto en la Madriguera y desde entonces (hacia más de tres semanas) Ron no se hablaba con ninguno de los dos.

Esto provoco que se hicieran distintos grupos para la decoración de la Boda y como Hermione estaba harta de Ron y de sus absurdos comentarios se había estado todo el tiempo con Harry por lo que Ron se tuvo que conformar con molestar a Ginny ya que Luna…ni que decir.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco ya que mañana será un largo día –Comento Ginny con un tono algo perezoso –Digo, _algunos _si hemos trabajado, no como otros que solo han dicho estupideces y no han hecho nada –Agrego echándole una mirada de soslayo a Ron.

-Claro, como tú has hecho todo el trabajo críticas sin saber nada –Le respondió un histérico Ron.

-Lo dije a quien se lo agarrara, hermanito y si tu lo hiciste pues… ¿Yo que culpa?

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir por una vez en la vida? Creo que deberíamos descansar, ya que como dice Ginny mañana será un día largo –Puntualizo la castaña mientras recibía miradas acecinas de parte de Ron y de Ginny.

-Hermione tiene razón, ya dejen de discutir por hoy y piensen en todo lo que hay que hacer mañana –Ahora las miradas de Ron y Ginny se habían clavado en Harry.

-De acuerdo, ya no le diré nada a ese neandertal, pero si me dice algo mas lo callo a ostras.

-¡Que miedo me das! ¿Sabes que? Eres una tonta mocosa que mamà ha consentido mucho. (Ron tiene toda la razón ¬¬)

-¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez? –Esta vez era Luna la que intervenía dejando un poco de su tono soñador a la vez que recibia miradas incrédulas por parte de Ron y Ginny.

La discusión ceso y los cinco chicos se fueron a la parte trasera del jardín en donde cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Harry se puso a pensar en la última semana. En un principio creyó que la presencia de Ginny le turbaría y le distraería, pero no fue así; al contrario, casi no estuvo con ella ni pensaba en ella ya que él y Hermione estuvieron muy ocupados pensando en la decoración.

Aunque quizás _era por eso, _talvez ya no anhelaba estar con Ginny por todas las ocupaciones que había tenido.

Algo los saco de sus pensamientos. Cuatro lechuzas se acercaron a ellos. La primera era gris con manchas negras, la segunda era café con pringas blancas, la tercera de un gris pálido con parches negros y cuarta y ultima de un blanco intenso que fácilmente se podía confundir con la nieve y que indudablemente era la de Harry. Las cuatro lechuzas les entregaron en respectivo orden unos sobres muy conocidos a Ron, Ginny, Luna y Harry.

Al tomar las cartas, los chicos inmediatamente se dispusieron a abrir los sobres; Harry los imito, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: de las cuatro cartas que Hedwic le había entregado, dos estaban dirigidas a él, mientras que las otras dos eran de Hermione. Se las entrego a la chica y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenían el sello de Hogwarts.

En cinco minutos, los cinco chicos ya habían leído y releído sus cartas y sus expresiones eran de sorpresa y desconcierto. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Harry hablo.

-De modo que ¿Abrirán Hogwarts de nuevo? Creí que luego de la muerte de… -No pudo terminar porque algo en su interior se lo impidió.

Hermione sabia que era ese algo que se lo impedía. Ella lo conocía muy bien como para saber que Harry no quería aceptar la muerte de Dumbledore así que cuando hablo lo hizo con cuidado de no lastimarlo ni hacer que se sintiera mal o incomodo.

-Si, por lo que veo abrirán de nuevo Hogwarts. Sabia que lo harían, pero no imagine que tan pronto.

-¿A que te refieres? –Indago Harry.

-A que creí que tomarían la decisión luego de cerciorarse que era seguro, y no creo que eso halla pasado en cuatro semanas.

-Se a lo que te refieres –le contesto Harry dirigiéndole una mirada que para ambos tuvo un significado que solo ellos sabían, pero que para los demás significaba mucho mas que una simple mirada.

La tensión era notable en el ambiente. Todos sabían que Harry no quería volver a Hogwarts, pero Hermione aun tenia la esperanza de que Harry cambiaria de opinión por lo que decidió que hablaría con él, pero en otro momento y a _solas._

-¿Qué libros compraran para el siguiente curso? –Quiso saber Luna, mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco. Harry le paso su carta con la lista y Ginny tomo la de Hermione y comenzo a leer la lista, cuando de repente algo hizo gritar de emoción a la pelirroja lo que provoco que todos la mirasen como si estuviera loca.

-¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que te eligieron Premio Anual! –Le pregunto a una sonrojada Hermione.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Luna saliendo de su ensoñación y tomando la carta de Hermione -¡Felicidades Hermione! Y acto seguido la abrazo al mismo tiempo que Ginny y un sonrojado Ron.

Harry contemplaba como sus amigos abrazaban a Hermione, pero por alguna extraña razón él se contuvo a hacerlo. Luego de varios halagos y felicitaciones por parte de los chicos y de observar detenidamente la insignia de prefecta que Luna había sacado del sobre que contenía otra carta, decidieron que era hora de ir a preparar la cena, ya que la señora Weasley no se encontraba y ese día le tocaba preparar la cena a Ginny.

-Espero que no quemes la comida como ayer –Le advirtió a Ron a una sonrojada Ginny –Porque le diré a mamà que eres muy torpe para cocinar y creo que si le digo eso descubrirá que hiciste trampa en el curso de cocina que ella te impuso y crèeme, eso no le gustara nada.

-Si le dices eso a mamà te juro que descubriré como hicistes que Fred y George se equivocaran con su nueva golosina y crèeme, eso no les gustara nada.

Aunque ninguno lo acepta, se habían puesto pálidos por las amenazas que se habían hecho así que sin decir ninguna palabra tomaron camino hacia la Madriguera junto con Luna, dejando a Harry y Hermione, los cuales al verse solos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione se dio valor y decidió tantear el terreno.

-A mi no me engañas, se que sigues con la idea de no volver a Hogwarts y no quieres que te acompañemos y…

-Crees que no es algo que me tome tan a la carrera –Concluyo Harry por ella.

-Si –Dijo Hermione con toda sinceridad –Y si tú no regresas, yo tampoco lo haré –Afirmo con toda seguridad.

-Hermione –Harry la vio a los ojos y se acerco a ella –No quiero poner a nadie mas en peligro y tu lo sabes, por eso creo que…

-No –Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas y no pudiendo seguir reprimiendo sus instintos, se abrazo a Harry –No quiero que nos dejes y te vallas. Por favor regresemos al colegio y ahí, tal vez podamos encontrar una solución.

Harry la tomo de los hombros y la vio a los ojos –Creeme que es lo mejor. Tu eres Premio Anual y se que ha sido tu sueño desde que llegaste a Hogwarts y no quiero que renuncies a el por seguirme porque no regresare.

-No me importa dejarlo todo, porque lo he logrado con tigo a mi lado y se que sin ti nada tiene sentido –Hermione se quedo paralizada. Jamás pensó que esas palabras existieran en su ser y menos que se las diría a Harry.

-Gracias Hermione, de todas las personas tu eres la única que nunca ha dudado de mi y no quiero que algo malo te pase a ti o a Ron –Sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Harry asintió –Piensa bien las cosas porque puedes estar cometiendo un error, aunque sea cual sea tu elección yo siempre estaré con tigo –Y antes de que Harry protestara le sonrió y le dijo –Vamos a cenar, preparare algo para todos porque creo que Ron tiene razón; creo que Ginny si hizo trampa.

Harry se quedo mirándola y cuando ella se dispuso a ir a la Madriguera; él la tomo delicadamente de la mano y al volverse, ella le sonrió y él le dijo –Felicidades por ser Premio Anual, en verdad te mereces eso y mucho más y creo que no deberías de quitarle el orgullo a tus futuros hijos de que su madre además de ser la estudiante mas inteligente que Hogwarts ha visto y de ser Prefecta; fuiste Premio Anual.

-Gracias y yo creo que no deberías de quitarle el orgullo a tus futuros hijos de que su padre fue el mejor buscador más joven en cien años y el mejor en la historia de Hogwarts, sin contar de que eres el Capitán de tu equipo.

-Que lista eres.

-Igual que tu.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Gracias.

-De nada… Piensalo y no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Y juntos emprendieron camino a la Madriguera en donde había explotado la tercera Guerra Mundial ya que al parecer Ron y Ginny no se daban tregua. Así pasaron el resto de la cena y de la noche, hasta que decidieron ir a la cama no sin antes quedar en una hora específica para levantarse.

-Buenas noches a todos –Dijo una Ginny muy somnolienta –Hermione, me hablas porque dudo despertar por mi cuenta.

-Buenas noches –Dijeron Ron y Luna a la vez mientras que Harry y Hermione se dirigían una tímida sonrisa y una significativa mirada y acto seguido Hermione se marcho junto con Luna y Ron se dirigió con Harry a su habitación.

En la vida todo cambia. Quien pensaría que a pesar de que Hogwarts parecía desde cierto punto de vista seguro, en realidad quizás era el lugar mas inseguro en el mundo de la magia. Y también quien pensaría que el lugar que fue más seguro por mas de mil años muy pronto seria testigo de algo que solo pasa en las peores pesadillas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo y espero que le halla agradado. Talvez habrán notado que no explique nada de lo que supuestamente descubrió Dumbledore y que he dejado algunas cosas sin detallar y todo eso. La verdad esto es parte del fic así que no puedo dar todos los detalles, solo que ojo. Puede que halla pistas en lo que escribo, bueno eso ya lo sabrán.

A todos los que me han leído y me han dejado un Review, muchas gracias de todo corazón y si has llegado hasta aquí, te pido por favor que me dejes algún comentario, aunque sea para criticarme o lo que quieras.

Por el momento es todo, me despido no sin antes desearles un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y espero que se la pasen muy bien al lado de todos de sus familiares y amigos y que Dios los Bendiga.

100 Ilusa, Maniaca, Psicópata, Demente y todo lo que quieran, pero saben que: Soy feliz de serlo.

¡¡¡H/Hr 4 ever!

Cuídense mucho, bye.

Besos y abrazos de Jane Poter


End file.
